Nur im Traum ist alles möglich
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein kleiner, ungewöhnlicher Urlaub in den Bergen...


**Nur im Traum ist alles möglich**

"Laaangweilig!", röhrte Heiji und klang dabei genau wie Homer Simpson.

Kazuha knurrte laut. Sie war sauer.

"Wie wär's denn mit einem Horrorfilm?", fragte sie dann fies grinsend, blätterte in einer Fernsehzeitschrift und hielt Heiji die Seite mit den Tagestipps hin. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er Horrorfilme nicht ausstehen konnte.

"Nö! Keine Lust."

"Kein Wunder. Bei allen Horrorfilmen kriechste vor Angst unter die Bettdecke und wartest, bis der Film zu Ende is'."

"Is' gar nich' wahr!"

"Was ist mit einem Katastrophenfilm?", kam es ruhig von Shinichi, der eine zweite Fernsehzeitung studierte. "In einer halben Stunde fängt einer an, er-"

"Auch keine Lust." Heiji gähnte laut. "Läuft denn sonst nichts? Kein Krimi oder so?"

Kazuha stöhnte genervt auf und pfefferte das TV-Heftchen in Heijis Gesicht.

"Schau doch selber nach!"

Heiji warf das Heftchen zurück.

"Nein. Ich hab ganz klar gegen Kudo gewonnen, der Wetteinsatz is' klar. Ich darf den Film aussuchen und ihr müsst mir dabei helfen!"

Kazuha funkelte Shinichi wütend an.

"Das is' alles nur deine Schuld, Kudo! Warum auch haste beim Armdrücken gegen Heiji verloren?"

Der Angesprochene winkte sofort energisch ab.

"Hey hey, ich kann doch nichts dafür! Bin ich etwa Superman?"

"Das wäre es doch!", kam es aufgeregt von Yukiko, die gerade mit Getränken ins Wohnzimmer kam. Ran folgte ihr, sie hatte aber nur Chips und Salzstangen dabei.

"Superman?", kam es dumpf von Heiji. "Dieser grosse, blaue Strumpfhosen tragende Kryptonier, der dauernd den Trottel spielt?"

"Das erinnert mich an meine Kindheit", schwärmte Yukiko und setzte sich neben Kazuha, nachdem sie die Getränke auf dem Tischchen abgestellt hatte. "Ich habe früher oft die Superman-Filme gesehen. Ach Quatsch, ich habe sie geradezu verschlungen!"

Shinichi rollte mit den Augen. Das war wieder mal typisch Yukiko. Wenn sie mal ins Schwärmen geriet, konnte das gleich mehrere Stunden so weitergehen. Das war schon vor Jahren so, und Shinichi war dabei nicht selten der Leidtragende.

"Läuft nicht heute per Zufall ein Film?", kam es von Yusaku, der in diesem Moment mit einem Manuskript in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer trat.

"Ich schau mal nach", sagte Ran, schnappte sich die Programmzeitschrift von Shinichi und brauchte nur die Seite mit den Tagestipps aufzuschlagen. "Stimmt. Heute wird tatsächlich einer gesendet. Der neueste, wie es mir scheint", fügte Ran nach einem Blick auf das Erscheinungsjahr hinzu.

"Werden wir ihn uns ansehen?", fragte Yukiko mit leuchtenden Augen. "Ich hätte diesen Film zu gerne im Kino gesehen, aber Yusaku wollte nicht mitkommen."

"Von wegen", kam es leicht genervt vom Beschuldigten. "Du hast erst am letzten Spieltag gesehen, dass er überhaupt läuft", sagte Yusaku mit dunkler Stimme. "Aber dann standest du vor dem Spiegel und konntest dich einfach nicht entscheiden, was du anziehen wolltest. Dadurch haben wir den ganzen Film verpasst."

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"

"Und ob das stimmt, meine Liebe!"

"Oh nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Reg dich ab."

"Warum weiss ich nichts davon?", kam es mit ruhiger Stimme von Shinichi. Fragend sah er seine streitenden Eltern an.

"Weil das in Los Angeles war, ganz einfach", erklärte Yusaku, der sich ungewöhnlich schnell wieder gefasst und beruhigt hatte. "Du warst da gar nicht dabei."

"Du auch nicht", keifte Yukiko Yusaku an.

"Yukiko, bitte."

"Pah!"

Sie drehte sich mit gerecktem Kinn von ihrem Mann weg. "Mach doch, was du willst."

"Ähm...", machte Kazuha und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwenden auf sie. Sie sah in die Runde. "Sagt mal, wollen wir wirklich jetz' den Film schauen? Es ist grade mal neun Uhr vormittags."

"Es ist die Wiederholung von gestern", warf Ran ein, die nach wie vor die Fernsehzeitung studiert hatte. "Und er beginnt in knapp zehn Minuten. Ausserdem regnet es in Strömen, wir können gar nichts draussen unternehmen", fügte Ran hinzu und deutete aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich schüttete es wie aus Eimern, der Himmel war pechschwarz, und es sah nicht danach aus, also ob es bald wieder aufhellen würde.

"Also, werden wir ihn uns ansehen, Heiji?", fragte Yukiko bettelnd. "Bitte."

Heiji war einverstanden.

"Von mir aus. 's kommt ja eh nichts Schlaues."

"Danke! Also, alle ab aufs Sofa!", kicherte Yukiko und freute sich wie ein Kind auf den Beginn des Films.

Heiji, der zu Beginn nicht recht begeistert war, änderte seine Meinung zusehends. Trotz anfänglichem Gemaule gefiel ihm der Film immer besser. Während einer Werbepause machte er seiner Begeisterung Luft.

"So wie er müsst man fliegen können", sagte er. "Dann braucht's keine Flieger mehr, und man wär auf der Stelle am andern Ende der Welt."

"Warum willste bis ans andre Ende der Welt fliegen?", fragte Kazuha bissig.

Heiji jedoch antwortete nicht darauf.

Kaum war der Film zu Ende, begann Yukiko wieder mit Yusaku zu streiten.

"Ich hätte ihn wirklich gerne im Kino gesehen, aber wegen dir-"

"Yukiko, jetzt hör endlich auf damit!"

"Warum sollte ich?"

Shinichi ergriff sofort die Flucht. Grummelnd beschlagnahmte er einen der Liegestühle auf dem kleinen Balkon und stellte ihn auf. Die schwarzen Wolken hatten sich verzogen, der Himmel war wieder strahlend blau, und die Sonne schien. Knurrend warf sich Shinichi auf den Liegestuhl, schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen.

"Was für eine Familie", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Was für eine Familie..."

Shinichi seufzte. Dabei hatte der Urlaub in den Bergen so schön angefangen. Sie waren gewandert, hatten im See gebadet, draussen vor dem Lagerfeuer gesessen und all das gemacht, was sie sich immer unter einem Urlaub in freier Natur vorgestellt hatten.

Durch das zweistündige Herumsitzen und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen wurde Shinichi schläfrig, und ehe er es sich versah, nickte er ein.

"Shinichi! Was machst du denn da draussen?"

Der Angesprochene schreckte auf und gähnte erst mal.

"Nichts!"

"Komm wieder rein!"

"Nein!"

"Kudo! Komm schon!"

Shinichi knurrte, ehe er mit einem Ruck aufstand. Nicht mal auf dem Balkon hatte er seine Ruhe... Als er jedoch ins Wohnzimmer trat, hatte sich an der Situation nichts geändert. Yusaku und Yukiko stritten sich immer noch, und auch Heiji und Kazuha hatten einen Streit angefangen, der ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Ran war spurlos verschwunden.

"Ich gehe spazieren!", rief Shinichi den streitenden Freunden und Erwachsenen zu. "Will jemand mitkommen?"

Shinichi erhielt keine Antwort. Sie hatten ihn gar nicht gehört. "Ich gehe! Bis dann!"

Er hätte gerne Ran mitgenommen, aber sie war und blieb verschwunden, also machte er sich alleine auf den Weg.

Im Wald war es schön ruhig. Der Wind blies sanft durch die Blätter der Bäume und liess sie leise rascheln. Diese Stille, sie war angenehm...

Die Sonnenstrahlen, die ausserhalb des Waldes heiss auf die Erde niederbrannten, wurden durch die Bäume geblockt, so dass es im Wald angenehm kühl war. Für Shinichis Geschmack fast schon wieder zu kühl, da es erst vor wenigen Stunden noch geregnet hatte.

Shinichi verlangsamte seine Schritte. Warum beeilte er sich? Er musste schliesslich nicht zu einer bestimmten Zeit wieder zurück sein, er hatte alle Zeit der Welt. Langsam ging er weiter, bis er zu einer Lichtung kam, bei der die Sonne wieder ungehinderten Zugang zur Erde hatte. Shinichi musterte nachdenklich die Bäume. Einige der Äste in gerader Linie waren versengt, gerade so, als wäre jemand mit einem Flammenwerfer spazieren gegangen. Shinichi richtete seinen Blick zu Boden.

_Was um Himmels Willen war das?_

Vor seinen Füssen befand sich eine durch und durch verkohlte Waldstelle, die sich über Duzende von Metern ersteckte. Irgendwas war hier faul, das spürte Shinichi sofort. Er folgte der Spur, die tief in den Wald führte, ehe sein Blick auf einen grossen Brocken Gestein fiel, der wohl die Ursache für diese geschwärzte Spur war. Als Shinichi langsam näher trat, erkannte er den Gesteinsbrocken. Es war ein Meteorit, der etwa die Grösse eines Fussballs hatte. Schwarz und scheinbar unschuldig lag er einfach da. Doch unter seiner schwarzen Ummantelung erkannte Shinichi ein grünes Glitzern, es sah fast so aus, als würde der Meteorit im Innern nur aus Smaragden bestehen.

Als Shinichi noch etwas nähertrat, knirschte plötzlich etwas unter seinen Füssen. Das Geräusch kam von einem grünen, dreieckigen, ziemlich spitzen, flachen, etwa handgrossen Gesteinssplitter, der offensichtlich bei der unsanften Landung vom Meteoriten abgebrochen war. Shinichi bückte sich und hob den Splitter auf. Gedankenverloren musterte er ihn, er konnte schon fast nicht mehr den Blick davon lassen. Der kleine Stein übte eine seltsame Faszination auf ihn aus.

Plötzlich hob Shinichi den Kopf, steckte den Splitter in seine Jackentasche und sprintete dann los. Er musste seinen schlagzeilenträchtigen Fund unbedingt Heiji und den anderen mitteilen. Durch die Vorfreude auf Heijis dummes Gesicht achtete Shinichi jedoch nicht auf den Waldboden, weswegen er auch die Baumwurzel übersah, die quer über dem Weg verlief, den Shinichi entlang rannte. Der junge Detektiv sah die Wurzel nicht, blieb mit einem Fuss daran hängen und stürzte unsanft mit dem Gesicht voran zu Boden.

Für Shinichi ging es viel zu schnell, er konnte sich nicht mehr abstützen. Durch den Sturz bohrte sich der Meteoritensplitter gleich unter seinen Rippen in den Körper, so dass ihm kurzzeitig die Luft wegblieb. Er drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken, zog sich das Sweatshirt hoch und versuchte zu begutachten, wie tief der Splitter sass. Durch die Drehung jedoch splitterte der Stein direkt an seiner Haut ab, so dass es für ihn unmöglich war, den Gesteinssplitter ohne Hilfsmittel wieder zu entfernen.

"Aua. Verdammt..."

Shinichi blieb liegen und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Er war sauer auf sich. Er war doch Detektiv, wie konnte es ihm also passieren, so etwas Banales und gut Sichtbares wie eine Wurzel zu übersehen? Shinichi war wirklich sauer auf sich selbst. Aber als er seine Wunde wieder begutachtete, stellte er mit Erstaunen fest, dass sie bereits verheilt war. Rein gar nichts deutete darauf hin, dass dort, wo sich der Gesteinssplitter in seine Seite gebohrt hatte, jemals eine Wunde war. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Shinichi jedoch etwas Grünes unter seiner verheilten Haut. Der Meteoritensplitter steckte in seinem Körper, er war überdeutlich durch seine Haut zu sehen. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein...?

Shinichi stand wieder auf. Der Fremdkörper verursachte keine Schmerzen, egal ob er sich bewegte oder nicht. Das war seltsam. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er das Bruchstück des Splitters. Langsam aber sicher war es ihm nicht mehr geheuer. Wunden, die innerhalb von Minuten wieder verheilten und keine Narbe oder Vergleichbares hinterliessen, waren nicht normal. Es war unheimlich. Plötzlich fühlte Shinichi sich seltsam, er begann zu schwitzen, und ihm wurde schwindlig. Dieser Zustand hielt aber nur ein paar Sekunden an, dann ging es ihm wieder gut. Aber er fühlte sich schwer, gerade so, als würde er mehrere Gewichte mit sich rumschleppen. Shinichi wartete nicht länger, er musste wieder zurück zu seinen Eltern und Freunden.

Er rannte wieder los, dieses Mal aber genau darauf achtend, wo er hintrat. Meter für Meter näherte er sich der Waldgrenze, und als er die Bäume endlich hinter sich hatte, verlangsamte er seine Schritte wieder. Gerade als er sich auf die Knie abstützen und verschnaufen wollte, klappte ihm die Kinnlade herunter.

_Das war unmöglich!_

Ungläubig starrte Shinichi auf seine Füsse. Sie standen nicht auf dem Boden, und auch sonst berührte keines seiner Körperteile den Boden. _Er schwebte mitten in der Luft!_ Er schwebte einfach! Aber der Zustand des Schwebens dauerte nicht lange an, und schon hatte Shinichi wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen. Er hatte wohl zu viel Superman gesehen, oder er hatte das jetzt nur geträumt. Aber wenn es das wirklich war, war es ein sehr realistischer Traum... Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern. Egal.

Vielleicht war ja auch der Gesteinssplitter, der in seinem Körper steckte, der Grund dafür, dass er schweben konnte. Aber... konnte er dann auch fliegen? Shinichi liess es drauf ankommen. Er probierte es einfach aus, im Superman-Film von vorhin hatte er ja gesehen, wie es ging. Shinichi holte einmal tief Luft, dann stiess er sich ab.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Shinichi liess die Schwerkraft einfach hinter sich. Er flog über die Bäume hinweg, über den See und über die Stromleitungen, die das momentan wolkenlose Landschaftsbild zierten. Es war der reinste Wahnsinn, ein echt tolles Gefühl, und Shinichi kostete es voll aus.

Da war ja das kleine Ferienhaus, das seine Eltern gemietet hatten. Es befand sich aber niemand draussen auf dem Balkon, wahrscheinlich waren Yusaku, Yukiko, Heiji und Kazuha immer noch im Wohnzimmer und stritten sich. Shinichi stoppte, dann packte ihn die Neugier. Was würden sie wohl sagen, wenn sie ihn fliegen sahen? Aber erst musste er den Rest des Meteoritensplitters loswerden.

Leichtfüssig und geräuschlos landete Shinichi auf dem Balkongeländer und sprang dann herunter. Als er ins Wohnzimmer spähte, sah er jedoch niemanden. Da hatten seine Eltern und seine Freunde wohl den Streitplatz gewechselt... Umso besser.

Leise trat Shinichi ins Wohnzimmer und durchquerte die Wohnung, bis er in sein Schlafzimmer trat. Schnell legte er den abgebrochenen Meteoritensplitter auf sein Nachttischchen und verliess den Raum. Als er wieder auf den Balkon trat, atmete er erst einmal tief durch.

"Puh!"

Sein Blick fiel auf den Liegestuhl, den er erst vorhin noch belegt hatte. Ohne gross zu überlegen legte er sich hin. Eine kleine Pause konnte nicht schaden, ausserdem hatte er plötzlich ein leichtes Stechen im Kopf. Er brauchte wirklich eine Pause.

Da die Sonne nun erbarmungslos niederbrannte, legte Shinichi einen Arm über seine Augen. Die Dunkelheit linderte seine Kopfschmerzen etwas, sie bewirkte aber auch, dass er sehr schnell wieder einschlief.

"Shinichi! Aufwachen! Zieh dich um und dann komm! Mittagessen ist fertig!"

"Hey Kudo, wach auf! Mittagessen!"

Shinichi öffnete seine Augen. Und seufzte. Er blieb aber einfach liegen und sah zum Himmel hoch. Er war noch immer so wolkenlos wie vorhin, als er... Shinichi richtete sich auf, dann zog er sich schnell sein Sweatshirt hoch. An seiner Seite befand sich keine Wunde, egal ob verheilt oder nicht, und auch das grüne Schimmern, das er vorhin noch unter seiner Haut gesehen hatte, war weg. Hatte er das alles nur geträumt?

Natürlich war das nur ein Traum gewesen, stellte Shinichi mit leichter Bitterkeit fest. Welche Wunde verheilte schon innerhalb von Minuten? Und wer konnte schon so fliegen wie Superman? Es war ein Menschheitstraum, so fliegen zu können, das war klar. Es war reines Wunschdenken gewesen, und nun hatte er es geträumt. Shinichi seufzte, dann stand er auf. Wenigstens im Traum konnte man die Grenzen der Schwerkraft überwinden. Schliesslich war nur im Traum alles möglich...

"Kudo! Was treibste so lange da draussen?"

"Ich komme ja schon!"

Immer noch seufzend machte Shinichi sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. Der Geruch eines leckeren Mittagessens, das eindeutig von Ran gekocht wurde, stieg ihm in die Nase und verursachte ein lautes Magenknurren. Shinichi lächelte und freute sich schon auf das Essen.

Als er jedoch in sein Zimmer trat und seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen liess, erstarrte er augenblicklich.

Auf seinem Nachttischchen lag ein grüner, dreieckiger, ziemlich spitzer, flacher Gesteinssplitter. Sofort legte Shinichi eine Hand auf die vermeintlich verheilte Wunde an seiner Seite, ohne jedoch etwas Ungewöhnliches ertasten zu können. Sein Blick blieb starr auf den grünen Stein gerichtet.

Shinichi war sich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, ganz und gar nicht. In seinem Kopf spukte nur eine einzige Frage herum.

_War das wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen?_

Owari


End file.
